Black Cats really are Bad Luck
by Sesshoumaru'sPriestess
Summary: For Sugar0o's Gender Bender Challenge! A Halloween crack-fic that teaches a lesson to Sesshoumaru about being careful who he is rude to. Enjoy!


Black Cats really are Bad Luck

For **Sugar0o**'s Gender Bender Challenge

Dedicated to **naqaashi and UtterChaos247  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!<br>**

Sesshoumaru sighed for the umpteenth time as he drove to the place the party would be. Oh…at first he had not wanted to go, but after being threatened with banishment to the couch for a month, he had grudgingly given in. He was on his way to meet his lover, Kagome, for the Halloween party at his father's house and he sighed. Calling to let Kagome know that he would be there soon, she answered the phone within a few rings, her voice cheerful. "Hi, Sess! I I'm so glad that you changed your mind about coming and that you even dressed up!" At this he scowled. She had insisted that he wear a stupid costume to match her theme and he ended up going as Sephiroth while she was Tifa. "As if I had a choice." His voice tight and annoyed. "Now Sess you had better not ruin this for me or else…." Her voice a warning on the other end. He scowled as he saw a cat dart out in front of his car, carrying something in its mouth. Cursing as he swerved to avoid the cat, he barely missed it causing him to almost crash. The cat meanwhile was staring at the now stopped car with interest, its golden eyes glowing in the dark. Stopping to get out and collect himself, he saw the cat and glared at it muttering curses. "Damn cat…you almost caused the death of this Sesshoumaru…I should have run you over…this Sesshoumaru hates nekos anyway…."

The cat would immediately begin to shift and change until no cat remained but an old witch. Narrowing her eyes at him, the old hag cackled."You should be more careful where are going, demon…you could have killed me in your carelessness." Not caring in the least, Sesshoumaru answered his voice haughty," You were in this Sesshoumaru's way, hag. You should be more careful. Now remove yourself from my presence." Insulted the old woman laughed mockingly."Oh I shall remove myself from your sight…but you shall pay for your arrogance." And with that she once again turned into the cat and ran off. "Mark my words, demon…I'll teach you a lesson you will never forget."

Getting back into the car, he once more began to drive forgetting all about the old witch and making it to the party. After giving his usual cool greetings to her friends and his parents, as well as a good punch in the head for Inuyasha, he looked around for Kagome. Not seeing her, he became annoyed after a minute and made his way to the table covered in food. Nothing really caught his eye among all the dishes until his eyes came across a silver cake, lying alone on a plate with his name next to it. "That must be a treat from my playful bear," he said to himself, and moved over to it. The cake looked delicious, so he ate it.

It gave him the weirdest tingling sensation in his body. "How unusual!" he said and continued waiting to see Kagome.

When Kagome came out to meet him after she returned from the bathroom, she took one look and fell over.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru said giving her a strange look.

"Your arm! And your leg!" Kagome said. "They're changing! Can't you feel it?"

Sesshoumaru felt his arm and his leg. They were indeed quite changing. The change would eventually take a few minutes and when it was done, everyone in the room would be gawking in amazement. "Sesshoumaru! You're a woman!" Kagome cried out, her face frozen in shock."Oh, no!" Sesshoumaru said. "I'm a woman!" He or rather, she started to cry. "It must have been that silver cake you left for me. Did you know what it would do?"

"I didn't leave you any cake," Kagome said. "It must have been that old woman who dropped it off moments ago saying you ordered it for the party. She was a little odd…but I didn't think anything of it." 

Just then mocking laugh rang out through the air as an old woman appeared, her golden eyes focused on Sesshoumaru…or rather girl Sesshoumaru. "I hope you enjoyed your cake my boy….I made it especially for you!" Her eyes malicious." This should teach you some manners and to maybe be more respectful in the future!" Still cackling, she slowly vanished from sight, leaving everyone speechless….well everyone but Inuyasha, who started to laugh hysterically. After a good punch from his father though, he was out cold and quiet.

"But how can you ever love me, now that I'm a woman?" Sesshoumaru sobbed.

"Well, I never knew how to tell you this," Kagome said slowly, "but I actually prefer women. And WERE a beautiful male youkai…but now you are a HOT female youkai. And I think you're really hot like this."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru dried her tears. Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome and it was an entirely steamy sensation, after which they ditched the party and went home, everyone else still shocked and stupefied. 

They spent the night having entirely mind-blowing sex, until the cake wore off suddenly the next morning.

Everything was rather awkward after that.

Fin.

Kukukukukuku R&R please!


End file.
